Right From the Shadows
by SBMoonshade
Summary: Diana comes from a long line of great and powerful wizards- but has never known magic powers herself. Follow Diana in a quest to find her hidden power, and discover a magic she never knew existed.
1. Chapter 1

The morning light flooding Diana's bedroom was practically blinding. She tugged the blankets over her head, but they were too thin to block it out completely. With a small sigh of frustration, she got out of bed, stumbled to the window, and yanked the curtains shut.

On a second thought, she pulled open the curtains again, and peered outside. The sky was a wonderful cloudless blue, the sun shone brightly over the house, and there were ducks swimming in the small pond.

As Diana watched, one duck dove down to snatch a fish, and accidentally swam into the side of another. They began pecking at each other, and one opened its beak and sent a stream of golden sparkles at the other duck, which jumped to avoid them.

Diana hastily drew the curtains shut again. She turned to the mirror and glared at herself.

"Stop it," she said aloud, "it's pointless to get jealous of a couple of ducks."

Jealous. The word ran through her mind again. It was a feeling she knew well. How many times had she watched her younger siblings cast spells at each other, while she watched from the background, yearning to try it herself?

"Diana! Come downstairs for breakfast!" Her mother's voice jolted Diana out of her thoughts, and she rushed to get dressed.

Two minutes later Diana dashed into the kitchen, wearing a dark purple robe and matching boots. Her dark auburn hair was done in a single loose braid down her back. "Ready, mother!"

Diana's mother placed a stack of pancakes and a mug of orange juice on the table. Diana sat, and started to eat.

She enjoyed the few peaceful minutes she had before her younger brother and sister came in. Technically, she could sleep in because she didn't have to go to school. But Diana always enjoyed the feeling of being ready before them, just one skill she could hold over them.

The peace didn't last long. Ryan, Diana's eleven year old brother, ran in first, laughing wildly as he clutched what appeared to be a page of homework. He was followed by Alex, her little sister. The tiny eight-year-old was chasing him, brandishing her wand and threatening him. Eventually, Alex flicked her wand and the homework flew out of his hand and into hers. Alex held the paper up triumphantly. Diana averted her gaze.

Their mother crossed the room and gathered them in a hug. "Good morning. Why don't you both sit down and I'll get your breakfasts?" She released them, then noticed one of the paintings on the walls was crooked. She carefully tilted it, then stepped back and admired it.

"Why do you care so much about that painting anyway?" Diana asked. Her mother frowned as though the question offended her. "That is your great-grandfather!"

"Yeah?"

"Well, he defeated the evil Malistaire, didn't he?" her mother responded fondly.

Diana narrowed her eyes. So what? She thought. Big deal. He was just another famous wizard that she brought shame onto.

Dropping her fork onto her plate, Diana stood up suddenly. "I'm done eating."

"All right," said her mother, "but I'll need your help in a few minutes, to tend to the garden. Oh, my!" she added, glancing at the grandfather clock on the wall, "Ryan and Alex are late for school!"

Diana went back upstairs to her room. She was stuck playing housewife and helping her mother with pointless gardening, while her younger siblings got to attend Ravenwood. It just wasn't fair, but she couldn't help that.

Diana reached under her bed and pulled out a Ravenwood textbook that her friend Sage had taken for her. Reading it always helped to calm her. The strangest thing was, the book made perfect sense to her. She even felt that if she could try it out in a different way, she might be able to do magic. But that was against the law, for a non wizard to attempt magic.

And, of course, to rub it in, Diana had to be born into a family of famous, skilled wizards. Her stupid great-grandfather had to kill Malistaire when he was just 13, and the whole Spiral was talking about the mysterious new villain, Morganthe, and how Diana's little brother and sister might be the ones to defeat her.

Then there was Diama herself. She was just an average teen, but every single one of her years had been miserable. When she was two years old, she was tested for potential schools of magic. Nothing. At age five, she was admitted into Ravenwood only because of her family. She was randomly placed in the school of Fire. On her second day she was sent home, with a note telling her mother that Diana didn't have the potential required for their school. When she had a little brother, and then a little sister, who attended Ravenwood and actually skipped two grades each, Diana received a letter warning her that any attempt of magic would be breaking the law. This was how her life went.

Diana knew, though, that someday she would prove everyone wrong. She would find some form of magic that she could use, and amaze everyone with it. Or at least, that was what she hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

Diana had one friend. Her name was Sage, and Sage got some of the best grades in Ravenwood. They became friends through these opposites. Sometimes, Sage went on a quest, and was allowed to bring Diana with her, so Diana could watch her. One time, Diana was pulled into a battle and Sage had to flee her's to help Diana.

Most days, Sage came to Diana's house after she was done with school and Diana was done with chores. Then they talked about their days. Diana knew almost every student in Ravenwood, and who was dating who, through Sage's gossip. It made her feel good, and more normal.

What was nice about Sage was that she never boasted. She was patient. She treated Diana like an equal.

Today, Sage came prancing down Diana's front yard just as Diana finished watering the flowerbeds. She seemed to be bursting to share some news, but waited until Diana finished and cleaned up.

"You'll never believe what happened!" Sage exclaimed.

Diana took a guess.

"Professor Drake gave you a brownie?"

Sage laughed. "No, better! You know Morganthe? How Professor Ambrose was trying to find someone to track her down and defeat her once and for all? He called me to his office today. He wants me to do it. ME! Can you believe it?"

Diana studied Sage's short golden hair sparkling in the sunlight for a moment before slowly responding, "Did you ask him if I can...?"

Sage nodded. "I asked him. He said he'll think about it. It'll be dangerous..." she bit her lip. "But it's in Khrysalis, that newly discovered world. And he DID say it would be better to bring a companion."

Diana nodded, and shrugged it off. "Come on, lets go to my room. I got the coolest new rug, I want you to see it."

It wasn't that Diana didn't want to hear about the quest. She just didn't want to get her own hopes up.

Later the next day, Sage didn't turn up in the afternoon. Diana was wondering where she was, when a small, blonde haired figure appeared in their Spiral Doorway. Sage ran down the front path faster than lightning, and Diana stuck her head out the window.

"What is it?" she called down. Sage was literally jumping for joy.

"Ambrose said that you can come! He really did! You just need to sign this form..." she pulled out an official looking scroll of parchment.

Diana grinned. If Ambrose trusted her to accompany Sage on an important quest like this, maybe she was getting somewhere.

"Diana also agrees that she will not use any form of magic, except to attempt self defense, or both she and Sage will be removed from the quest and face fines or punishment. Agreed?" Sage looked up from the scroll. Diana nodded and signed. "While Sage agrees that she will not have reason to ask Diana to join her in a battle, unless she faces being defeated or running out of pips." Sage paused to sign.

They had spent the afternoon reviewing the contract, after an argument with Diana's mother about her safety. Diana was practically bursting to grab Sage's hand and run off right away, but she held it in until Sage sealed the scroll and sent it back to headmaster Ambrose.

They sat and waited tensely until Ambrose's owl, Gamma, flew in.

"Headmaster Ambrose has reviewed the contract, and has given permission for you to depart. You may leave now, or take a day of preparation," Gamma hooted. With that, he flew off.

Sage pulled Diana by both wrists to the Spiral Door. She took a small key out of her pocket, with runes spelling KHRYSALIS engraved on it (Diana had memorized rune translations from her textbook, so she knew what it said). Sage stuck the key in the door, turned it, and pushed.

The change in scenery startled Diana. On one side, there was her beautiful, sunny, farm; on the other side there was a dark, foggy set of stairs leading to a big gate. In front of the gate there was a huge creature, it looked like a bee or a wasp.

Sage stuck out an arm, blocking her way. "Wait. Let me go first.

"Welcome to Khrysalis," she added.


	3. Chapter 3

Sage took out her wand and tapped it on the gate. She murmured an incantation and the gate simply melted away.

Diana followed close behind, wishing she had a wand or something to defend herself with, if trouble struck.

They walked in silence, Sage occasionally lifting her wand as though she heard something. After several minutes, Sage stopped and pulled a map out of her backpack. She studied it, cursed, then made a light on the tip of her wand and glanced around.

They seemed to be in the middle of a thick growth of hedges. There were several paths leading from it, but it was evident that Sage wasn't sure which one to take.

They stood there for a moment, considering their options. Suddenly, there was a loud rustling. A small figure popped out from one of the bushes. It looked like a mouse, but he was very large and wearing armor.

The mouse ran up to them. "If you seek the Shadow Queen, I cannot help you," he said in a quavery voice, "but you-" he turned to Diana and suddenly sank into a deep bow- "your destiny lies through there."

The mouse gestured to a path on their right. It didn't look any different from the others. Diana wondered what he meant, and why he had treated her with such respect. Diana didn't know quite what respect felt like, only that other members of her family were treated to it often.

"Diana?" Sage whispered. The mouse had gone. They were standing alone in the clearing, with Sage determinedly facing the path that the mouse had pointed out.

"It's the only lead we have. Lets go."

Diana nodded and gathered her thoughts. They followed that path for some time. Neither of them knew what they were looking for. Eventually, they came to a dead end.

Well, not exactly. Hedges still blocked either side, but in front of them was a river. It was very wide, and the water was a dark black color. Sage dipped her knuckles into it, and they came out steaming, covered in red welts.

Diana tried to see across the river, but it was too dark, and too wide. Sage motioned for them to leave, but Diana shook her head. She knew something very powerful was on the other side of that river.

Sage sighed. Wearily, she lifted her wand. A long stone bridge appeared on their side, and stretched itself across the river.

The girls stepped on and journeyed across. The silence was killing Diana. Finally, she broke it.

"What do you think that mouse meant by my destiny being here?" she asked.

Sage shrugged, but when she spoke, her voice was shaking. "I don't know, but... if he was right, that's a bad thing. This place is... evil."

Diana pondered that for a while until she realized she had just stepped on regular ground. They had crossed the river.

Sage took out her map again and checked their location. Diana looked around. She froze when she saw something on the ground.

"Sage?" she called out, "what's that?" Sage stuck her map in her pocket.

"Don't touch it," she ordered sharply. Sage ran over and knelt down beside the strange object. "That's a... Shadow Pip."

Diana frowned. "A what?"

Sage shook her head, looking mystified. "When the first wizards came to Khrysalis, they discovered Shadow Magic. It was more powerful than any school of magic, but also very dangerous and hard to control. Almost everyone stopped using it. We haven't seen a Shadow Pip in ages."

Sage tried to touch it, but her fingers passed through it as though it was made of gas.

"Well, lets go. We've got a job to do."

Sage went over to retrieve her backpack. Diana bent over to examine the object more closely. It was a small black ball, gently pulsing with light. Her hand reached out of its own accord and closed around it. It seemed solid enough.

Diana stood up, with the Shadow Pip gripped in her hand. She couldn't decide if it felt warm or cold. It was gently throbbing against her hand. Diana slid it into her pocket. With it there she felt more comfortable.

She left following Sage, her little secret hidden in her robe. Diana had the feeling she might need it soon.


	4. Chapter 4

As Diana and Sage trudged on through the misty forest, the shadows grew darker and darker. Eventually, all Diana could see was the light at the tip of Sage's wand, and the hand holding it.

A couple of times Sage would stop and ask for directions, and once she had to jump into a battle and save two young students who were about to be defeated. The students reminded Diana of Ryan and Alex. The thought just made her more worried, as she couldn't stand to imagine her little brother and sister questing in this dark place.

Finally, Sage paused. They were standing in an empty, very desolate sort of clearing. It seemed to belong to somebody, because there were iron gates around it. There were two openings, one leading back into the forest that they had come from, another forming an archway. Behind the archway though, there was just a wide stretch of flattened grass.

"We're here," Sage said in a trembling voice, "this is Morganthe's palace."

Diana frowned. "What palace?" There wasn't a stone in sight, let alone a whole castle. Sage stepped forward and held out her hand. She put it right next to the archway.

Diana waited for the hand to go right through, but instead it met some invisible resistance. Sage pushed harder, and a small blot of color appeared. It was a dark purplish gray, it seemed to be a kind of rocky wall.

Sage lifted her wand and swished it in front of the spot, and the color grew, forming walls and a roof, towers with ramparts, the archway became a set of heavy wooden doors.

"Remember," Sage said, "don't join any fight unless I really need help. And then, don't try any magic if I have the chance to heal myself."

Diana nodded, only half listening. Sage glanced at her for a moment, before leaning against the door and pushing with all her might. It slowly swung open, making a loud creaking noise. There was nobody on the first floor, but a long spiral staircase. They climbed in silence, only stopping when they came to the landing. The stairs didn't continue; they were at the top. There was a door just on their right.

Sage took a deep breath and opened the door. There didn't seem to be anyone around. She started across the room, when a voice stopped her.

"Halt! Who goes there?" The voice was loud and clear, yet sort of raspy at the same time. A huge bee creature flew into view, blocking the doorway on the other side.

"The Shadow Queen will not see anyone today, unless they would like to join her army," the bee continued. "And you don't look like much that she would want. But," the bee added, peering at Diana, "I'm sure she would be very interested in you... very interested indeed..."

Before Diana could ask what the bee meant, Sage called out, "We haven't come to join the Shadow Queen's army. We have come to challenge her!"

The bee flew lower. "To challenge the Queen, you'll have to get through me first!"

Sage sighed. She reached into her bag and pulled out a deck of spell cards. She took out a few, shuffled them, then ran forward, ready to confront the bee.

The monstrous creature didn't stand a chance against the Ravenwood valedictorian.

Sage summoned power pips faster than Diana could eat her favorite chocolate cake, and the bee was soon brought down by two ice wyverns and a forest lord.

Sage ran back to where Diana stood, and fished around in her backpack. She took out a small purple potion bottle, and gulped it down. Instantly, her cuts healed and she looked alive and full of energy.

"Let's go," Sage said. Diana remembered what was in her pocket, and reached down to make sure it was still there. It was, and unless it was her imagination, the Shadow Pip was pulsing with a little more force. Sage looked at her skeptically, and Diana immediately withdrew her hand and shrugged.

The two girls walked across the room, and when they reached the door, Sage blocked her.

"Don't come in," she whispered, "not unless I call for you."

Diana nodded and stepped back as Sage opened the door. She could see a dark figure standing with her back to them. The figure was standing over a large cauldron and whispering something.

"Morganthe!" Sage called, startling the woman so that she dropped the heavy tome she was holding. Morganthe turned around.

"What do you want?" she snapped. "I told Ambrose. I won't stop! Soon, the whole Spiral will be mine!"

Sage shook her head, "Not if I can help it!" She shrugged off her backpack and took out an ornately carved golden box. She removed the lid, it was full of golden spell cards.

"Very well," Morganthe sighed. "We duel."

Sage ran forward, casting a Tempest right away. Morganthe responded with a Scarecrow, which reached so far that Diana had to leap away from the door to avoid getting hit.

Sage battled more fiercely than Diana had ever seen her before. It was all going rather well until Morganthe healed herself. Diana could tell Sage was running out of spells. But Sage didn't call for her. She kept going, using her last Tempest, and reshuffling her deck to get more. Then a Shadow Pip appeared at Morganthe's feet. Morganthe's face grew a malicious smile.

"You must have known, young wizard," she began, "that you cannot defeat me." The. She cast a Shadow Spell. Immediately, Morganthe became taller, darker, rising up until she was a towering, shrouded figure draped in black.

Sage gasped, and was almost wiped out by Morganthe's sudden heckhound.

"Diana!" Sage practically shrieked, "I need you to join!" Diana ran into the room, and skidded to a halt outside the battle circle.

"In my backpack!" Sage yelled. "The extra stuff!"

Diana reached into the backpack, and pulled out a long, blue combat robe and a matching pointed hat. She threw them on quickly, then her hand closed around- a wand.

Gripping her new weapon and gaining confidence, Diana joined the battle. Sage managed to heal, but not very well. Diana felt the power of the wand, but there was something stopping her; no pips were appearing at her feet. Diana groaned. She had been so stupid. After all this, her horrible curse of a disability was stopping her from saving her best friend's life.

Giving a yell of frustration and anger, Diana fell to her knees, partly from the force of Morganthe's meteor strike.

Then she remembered, and her hand flew to her pocket. She took out the Shadow Pip, and threw it upon the ground at her feet. Sage gasped, and Morganthe's eyes narrowed.

Diana finally felt something she had never experienced before: power, and magic.

Her instincts guided her to cast the Shadow Spell, and her Shadow form was bigger and more powerful than Morganthe's.

It only took one Judgement spell. Diana even hit critical. When the combat circle disappeared, Diana went back to her regular form.

Sage was standing, open mouthed and shaking, as Diana wiped dust off the wand.

"How... how did you...?" Sage mumbled.

"I don't know." Diana whispered. "Come on. Lets go home. Merle Ambrose might have some explaining to do."


	5. Chapter 5

"I had no idea," Ambrose whispered, looking shocked.

Diana and Sage had stumbled into his office covered in grime, and Diana couldn't help feeling that he knew about her talent but was hiding it from everyone. She opened her mouth to argue.

"Diana, calm down," Ambrose said. "You are now officially accepted into Ravenwood. You and Sage will each be honored and rewarded for services to the Spiral. And- who knows? Maybe one day you will become the Shadow Professor at Ravenwood."

Diana closed her mouth and considered that. Finally, her face broke into a grin.

"Fine. Let's get hopping, then!"

By the end of the day, everyone knew that Diana had almost singlehandedly saved the Spiral from destruction, had been misjudged and was really a Master of Shadow Magic. It seemed far too good to be true.

There was an official ceremony, where Diana and Sage were each rewarded a trophy. Everyone cheered. Diana felt better than any other time in her life. It was perfect. Almost.

The next day, Diana woke with her new Ravenwood school robes set out on her desk. She had a stack of brand new textbooks in her backpack, and for once in her life, she had to worry about being late. It was awesome. Her good mood lasted all through morning classes, and until lunch. That was when trouble came.

Diana was sitting in the Commons by the pond with Sage, eating her lunch and admiring the fountain. Students were milling around, gossiping or studying, sometimes at the same time. Every few minutes, a student would recognize Diana and run over to congratulate her. Basking in the sun, and drinking in the cheerful noise, Diana let out a euphoric sigh that was interrupted. There was a girl standing behind her and Sage.

"Oh, look who it is! Our two saviors. Ya learn anything today? Did your Shadow learn something? How about how to hide in shame? I know you can't do any other magic."

Sage's face flushed red, she hated hearing people harass Diana because of her abilities. Diana turned slowly to see who it was. A short, somewhat chubby girl about their age was standing behind them. She had a mean sneer on her face, and far too many acne scars.

"Go away, Hannah," Sage mumbled. Diana nodded, narrowing her eyes at the girl.

"Or what?" Gonna turn into a Shadow and kill me?" Then it was Diana's turn to blush. This had been haunting her, even she was a bit frightened of her newfound power. The embarrassment didn't last. She reached for her wand.

Hannah laughed and stayed where she was. Diana lifted her wand, but Hannah didn't move, so Diana began to cast a spell. She saw Hannah's pupils dilate in fear, but only for a moment. Then there was a loud bang.

When the dark cloud dissipated, Diana saw Hannah lying on the ground, covered in soot, purple smoke curling off her. There were kids surrounding them, gaping at Diana. Sage had backed away a fraction of an inch.

That was when Diana realized she had just attacked a student, and that was when she fled. She ran all the way home, fleeing the shocked stares of bystanders, fleeing the wrath and anger of her new teachers. Only stopping once she was in her bedroom, with the door locked. Then Diana buried her head in her pillow and sobbed.

An hour later, Diana heard footsteps, looked out the window, and saw Sage running down the front path. Sage stopped in front of the house, and called, "Diana, come down!"

Diana sighed and stormed down the stairs. She flung open the front door. "What?"

Sage took a deep, trembling breath. "It's bad. Real bad. People are starting to talk. They were saying, well, that you're evil! They think that you're some kind of demon or something! Diana, what are we going to do?!"

Diana shook her head. "I can't do anything. I just can't stay here." She started across the lawn, toward the Spiral door. Sage ran after her.

"Wait! But you're just... leaving? Forever? Where would you go?"

Diana sighed. "Khrysalis. It's where I belong. It's the source of my power. I can train properly there, I can test my power without hurting anyone." Her eyes filled with tears. "Sage, I just don't belong here. What if I hurt my family, or you? This time it was intentional. What if this turns me into something like Morganthe?"

Sage let out a little moan of despair. "Don't go, please!"

Diana took a Spiral Key out of her pocket, and unlocked Khrysalis. "I have to. I'll miss you, Sage. Maybe I'll see you someday."

Sage stepped back, tears running down her face. "I hope so."

Diana crossed over into the foggy dark entrance to Khrysalis. She turned, and laid her own hand upon Sage's.

"'Bye, Sage."

And with that, she closed the door behind herself, and locked it.

Suddenly, the door fell to the ground, it's frame shattered.

"My time has come," said Diana. "I know exactly what I am going to do." She walked down the familiar path, pausing at the fork in the road. "Where are you? I know you're there!" Diana called into the silence.

There was a scurrying noise, and then a figure appeared. Small, with rounded ears and armor that was slightly more beat up than last time.

"You have returned." The mouse took a deep bow, and Diana could tell by it's figure that this fierce little warrior was female. "Are you ready to seek your destiny?" she asked.

Diana paused. "What can I call you?" She knelt to the mouse, summoning a Shadow Pip in her hand to light up it's face. The mouse looked up, bathed in dark light.

"I am Sofia Darkside." Sofia dragged a paw in a circle on the dirt, and a shadow pip appeared there too. "Do you wish to join me?" she whispered. Diana nodded. "Very well. Follow me. With our power combined, we can create a place where those like us can learn without interference, where we can show them to respect us properly."

Diana rose, drinking in the prospect of belonging, knowing that this time, it wouldn't be only temporary. She followed the mouse, across the path and through the river. The water didn't burn either of them, as it had done to Sage. They passed Morganthe's castle, and Diana saw a wavering light coming from a tall window.

"Is that her again? Will she be back?" Diana asked Sofia. The mouse nodded.

"It may take years, centuries even, but she will return to full power again, someday. She is not our concern, however. This is. These are the Moon Cliffs, my home."

Diana looked around, taking in the bleak landscape and the flat, stony plain that they were standing on. "What will we do here?" she asked.

Sofia paused, turning to face her.

"Something I've wished to do for a long time, but require help in doing. Something you will appreciate. I am going to build a tower. As I told you, it will help all those petty wizards out there discover what true power is." She looked into the sky, where the sun and moon were beginning to cross each other through foggy clouds.

"I am going to call it the Eclipse Tower."

**The End**


End file.
